


Anniversary = flowers= Kyoutani?

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And kind of OC, Ken works in a flower shop, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, Plants//Music Prompt, Sorry Not Sorry, Yahaba is amused, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba goes to a flower shop to get stuff for his parents' anniversary. And finds that Kyoutani works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary = flowers= Kyoutani?

**Author's Note:**

> Day one- Prompt Plants//Music

    Yahaba didn’t think he’d see Kyoutani until school began again. So when he walked into the nearest flower shop for flowers for his parents anniversary, he didn’t expect to see Kyoutani of all people measuring dirt and gently tucking seeds into the dirt. Shigeru had a moment to admire how the apron-like uniform seemed snug around Kentarou’s shoulders before the bell on the door rang out, announcing his arrival. Kyoutani turned around and his jaw seemed to relax before clenching again when he realized who he was dealing with.

“Not. A fucking. Word.” Kyoutani growled out.

Yahaba laughed, “Wouldn’t dream of it. After all,” Yahaba gestures to the fragrant fauna around them, “this place suits you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyoutani seems to shake his head, as though to forget the words, it reminded Yahaba of a dog. _Cute._  The thought slips before he can remind himself that he’s here for something. Thinking of… “What are you doing here anyways?” Kyoutani looks a bit disgruntled, so Shigeru answers seriously. “It’s my parents anniversary, so they sent me to pick up,” Yahaba breaks off momentarily to glance the writing on the inside of his wrist, “a bouquet of ivy and white lupin.”

 After Kyoutani shoots him one more suspicious and cautious glance, he gathers the requested flowers and bundles them up neatly. So neatly that if Yahaba didn’t know before hand that Kentarou didn’t half-ass anything if he could help it, Shigeru’d be surprised. After the confused and slightly glazed look Kyoutani had given him as he left, as though Kyoutani didn’t quite understand what had just transpired, Yahaba thought to himself, _Yeah, I’ll definitely figure out a reason to frequent that place._

**Author's Note:**

> Yahaba is kind of OC in this prompt but I do better later I think...it's hard to tell until prompt 3 but he's good there.... so the flowers are for Shigeru's parents so they don't mean anything for Kyouhaba (except hopes for the future). 
> 
> Ivy-wedded love White Lupin-Always happy


End file.
